


Into the Fire

by BastardBadger



Category: Fallout (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Gravedigger Izuku, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Nuclear Weapons, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Super Mutant Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBadger/pseuds/BastardBadger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Into the Fire

From the Fire

* * *

I stood overlooking the ruined city, countless bodies littering the ground. The sight made my gut twist and churn, my hands shaking in despair. The broken and crumbled ruins surrounding me stood as a monument to hero society’s failure to protect them.

Voices in the distance cried out, wails of despair from orphaned children crying out for their parents. The desperate pleas of men and women, searching for loved ones amongst the rubble. All I could do was stand rooted to the spot, unable to move under the crushing dread that burdens me

The city was now littered with blood, gore, and corpses. Red, brown, and pink were the new colours of what was once a bustling city block, which had now become the stage of a disastrous slaughter.

The air which would normally have been filled with the scent of freshly baked bread and the sound of people was now merely a canvas for the stench of death and the cries of the dying, something no survivor will ever forget.  
We hadn’t seen them coming, a never-ending swarm of infected flesh and ravenous hunger that seemed to know no bounds. For every one of them killed, a hundred more took its place.

Then bomb fell, raining a harsh devastation on the city I had once called home. Everything had changed round me, the land blackened under the atomic fire. After the fire, came a worse condition. The radiation marred the land, changing under its unnatural glow.

My family faired no better than those topside, our makeshift bunker had shielded us from the initial blast. When the radiation had descended on us, I watched as one by one my family died. Their lives lost to hunger, thirst, pain and sickness.

Their sanity slipped, becoming no more a feral animal than a person in their last few moments. I was lucky, they’d given me the last of the supplies before I lost them. I survived with my mind intact, held together by some unknown force.

Many nights, I screamed in pain as my skin flaked and peeled. Yet, even as my body became scarred and mangled. Death did not come, like the radiation nourished my body into healing. It kept me alive when I ran out of food and water, a lifeline in the darkness.

I became a twisted and cursed abomination. My skin flaked off my face, leaving a scarred mess behind. Despite my body mutating into something unrecognisable, I lived. Even when my body grew to inhuman size, I still lived and managed to free myself

I walked amongst the ruined buildings and down the lifeless streets, the only sound being my heavy footsteps to keep me company. As I trekked closer to the ground zero, I collected the bodies of those who were not immediately incinerated in the initial blast. It became my job the bury the dead and dying, being the only one who can freely traverse the irradiated city without concern. I became the lonely gravedigger for residents of the city.

Weeks passed in my lonely existence, my only company being my own thoughts and the dead. When I ventured to the edge of the city, I could see them pushing in ever closer. Soldiers and Heroes, desperately waiting for the radiation to die out.   
It is currently day 46 and the heroes have come looking for survivors, their voices echoing off the empty buildings. It’s a relief to hear human voices after such isolation, my heart swells with hope that I can escape this living purgatory

I sit on the beach amidst the numerous graves I’d dug, waiting for them to find me. The first to find me is a man draped in flame with a almost permeant scowl on his face, who’s name I struggle to remember. He barks at me to identify myself but all I can manage is an eerie croak and a sob, stunning the hero

A few moments pass as the flame man pulls himself out of his stupor, his face morphing into one of outrage

“You insolent abomination, I’ll teach you your place” Flaming man screams, launching a fireball at me.

My body screams in agony. The sharp, burning sensation is all I can focus on. Panic quickly takes over as a way out of this pain seems more and more unrealistic. 

I am exhausted and unable to focus. While it is potentially possible to block out the pain, there is no way to block out the exhaustion. But I feel sore all over, the injury is clearly taking its toll on my entire body. But I refuses to let this waiting go to waste, so I go beyond the pain, my body rapidly healing my burns and the pain subsides as he steps out of the flames

I flinch as he is bathed in fire once again, expecting the pain to return. As I quickly realise that I can’t feel the flames, I lets out a shaky laugh as he shrugs off the flame

I step out of the flame once again, causing the hero to back up. Flame man’s eyes widen in panic as he readies another attack. The attack never comes as voice cuts him off

“Endeavour! Stop!” A Strong voice commands, a muscular man I recognise as All Might steps on to the beach turned graveyard. “Endeavor. You had specific orders NOT, to attack. If you try anything like this again, I’ll make sure you have hell to answer for”

“It’s a mindless Abomination. It’s better off dead” Endeavour spits back, ready to roast me again

“Don’t test me Enji Todoroki or I will be forced to stop you myself” All Might says his smile fading into a serious expression, causing the flame hero to walk off in a huff  
“Why are is he afraid of me?” I ask in a croaking voice, shocking the number one hero with how young my voice must sound

“I don’t know young man. What is your name?” The hero asks

“Izuku Midoriya Sir”


End file.
